


After the City

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalanche head north from the City of the Ancients</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Weather"

The world felt wrong as they walked away from the city, the sunlight beaming down even as the air turned chill. How could the world still be this beautiful now she wasn't in it? Why was the sky not heavy and dark with rain clouds, soaking them in freezing water? The realities of life were so very different to convenient fictional scenarios. They walked in near silence until they reached endless expanses of ice. Tifa stared up at drifting flakes wondering just how the flower girl would have reacted to them stood beside her and surrounded by the falling white.


End file.
